Miles Davis
' Full Name:' Miles Dewey Davis III Born: May 26, 1926 – September 28, 1991 Home: Alton, IL Website Link(s): Official Site Instrument(s) * Trumpet * Flugelhorn Genre(s) * Jazz * Bebop * Cool Jazz * Jazz Fusion Label(s) * Blue Note * Columbia * Sony * Savoy * Dial * Capitol * Warner Brothers RIYL * Buddy Bolden * Joe "King" Oliver * Louis Armstrong * Roy Eldridge * Dizzy Gillespie * Duke Ellington * Ahmad Jamal Member of * Blue Devils Has Notably Worked with * Billy Eckstine * Charlie Parker * Louis Armstrong * Sonny Rollins * John Lewis * Kenny Clarke * Jackie McLean * Art Blakey * Horace Silver * Thelonious Monk * J. J. Johnson * Percy Heath * Milt Jackson * Charles Mingus * John Coltrane * Red Garland * Paul Chambers * Philly Joe Jones * Cannonball Adderley * Bill Evans * Jimmy Cobb * Wynton Kelly * George Coleman * Ron Carter * Sonny Stitt * Hank Mobley * Herbie Hancock * Sam Rivers * Wayne Shorter * Dave Holland * Chick Corea * Keith Jarrett * John McLaughlin * Sonny Sharrock Musician Biography One of the most famous and influential jazz musicians, even to non-jazz fans, Miles Davis was at the forefront of many genres of jazz, even some aspects of free jazz, though he didn't like that particular genre. He would still get rather experimental from time to time, though, and worked with many Avant-Garde musicians. Discography Albums *Bopping The Blues *Birth Of The Cool *Cool Boppin' *Conception *Blue Period *Dig *Miles Davis With Horns *Miles Davis Volume 1 *Miles Davis Volume 2 *Blue Haze *Walkin' *Bags' Groove *Miles Davis And The Modern Jazz Giants *Musings Of Miles *Blue Moods *Quintet / Sextet *Miles: The New Miles Davis Quintet *Relaxin' With The Miles Davis Quintet *Steamin' With The Miles Davis Quintet *Workin' With The Miles Davis Quintet *Cookin' With The Miles Davis Quintet *Round About Midnight *Miles Ahead *Ascenseur Pour l'Échafaud *Milestones *Somethin' Else *Porgy And Bess *Kind Of Blue *Sketches Of Spain *Someday My Prince Will Come *Quiet Nights *Seven Steps To Heaven *E.S.P *Miles Smiles *Sorcerer *Nefertiti *Miles In The Sky *Filles De Kilimanjaro *In A Silent Way *Bitches Brew *A Tribute To Jack Johnson *On The Corner *Big Fun *Get Up With It *The Man With The Horn *Star People *Decoy *You're Under Arrest *Aura *Tutu *Music From Siesta *Back On The Block *Amandla *Dingo *Doo-Bop *Birdland 1951 *Amsterdam Concert *Live In Den Haag *Olympia, 20th March 1960 *Manchester Concert *Olympia, 11th October 1960 *In Person: At The Blackhawk, San Francisco *At Carnegie Hall *In Europe *My Funny Valentine *Four & More *Miles In Tokyo *Miles In Berlin *The Complete Live At The Plugged Nickel *Live At The Fillmore East, March 7, 1970: It's About That Time *Black Beauty: Miles Davis At Fillmore West *Miles Davis At Fillmore: Live At The Fillmore East *The Cellar Door Sessions *Live-Evil *In Concert: Live At Philharmonic Hall *Dark Magus *Agharta *Pangaea *We Want Miles *Miles! Miles! Miles! *The Complete Miles Davis At Montreux *Miles & Quincy Live At Montreux *Live Around The World *Water Babies *Circle In The Round *Directions *The Columbia Years *The Essential Miles Davis *Chronicle: The Prestige Recordings 1951-1956 *The Complete Miles Davis With John Coltrane *The Complete Miles Davis And Gil Evans *Seven Steps: The Complete Columbia Recordings Of Miles Davis 1963-1964 *The Complete Studio Recordings Of The Miles Davis Quintet 1965-1968 *The Complete In A Silent Way Sessions *The Complete Bitches Brew Sessions *The Complete Jack Johnson Sessions *The Cellar Door Sessions *Miles Electric: A Different Kind Of Blue *The Miles Davis Story EPs Singles Appears On Compilations *Late Night Tales: The Flaming Lips Soundtracks Mix CDs * Monosyllabic Radio Shows Further Reading * WIkipedia Category:Artists Category:1991 deaths Category:1926 births